Katarina Bend
' Katarina Bend' is the daughter of Jeffrey, and Sloan Bend making her a member of House Bend. Katarina Bend has no siblings and is as such the heir to House Bend and its considerable wealth and holdings. Katarina was involved with the much younger Domeric Bolten for a time but they split apart as her refusal to agree with his morals split them apart. Katarina Bend was the first child born to her parents after numerous miscariages, and following her birth her father had her mother killed and begin looking for a new wife. When Katarina was sixteen she watched as her father married one of her closest friends, and in this she grew bitter towards her father, and silently poisoned her old friend. Her father was sickened by the death of his new wife, and travelled to Pontus for a time, and this gave Katerina the oppurtunity to grow. Katarina Bend took control of a bridage of troops from Dreadfort, and would become a member of the House Bolten honor gaurd through this promotion. As a commander in this brigade she would battle against the forces east of Bolten for many years before she was tasked with moving quickly westward and she would mass her troops and move them towards Koenisburg. By the time she arrived the forces of the Kingdom of Bolten had sacked the town of Jeutenburg and was now besieging the town of Koenisburg. She would arrive and after an argument with Ramsey Bolten her force would be sent to Jeutenburg where she would hold command over during the siege of Koenisburg. History Early History Katarina Bend was the first child born to her parents after numerous miscariages, and following her birth her father had her mother killed and begin looking for a new wife. When Katarina was sixteen she watched as her father ' ' married one of her closest friends, and in this she grew bitter towards her father, and silently poisoned her old friend. Her father was sickened by the death of his new wife, and travelled to Pontus for a time, and this gave Katerina the oppurtunity to grow. Katarina Bend took control of a bridage of troops from Dreadfort, and would become a member of the House Bolten honor gaurd through this promotion. As a commander in this brigade she would battle against the forces east of Bolten for many years before she was tasked with moving quickly westward and she would mass her troops and move them towards Koenisburg. By the time she arrived the forces of the Kingdom of Bolten had sacked the town of Jeutenburg and was now besieging the town of Koenisburg. She would arrive and after an argument with Ramsey Bolten her force would be sent to Jeutenburg where she would hold command over during the siege of Koenisburg. 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War :'' "The Kingdom of Bolten was the first time we were ever met agressively by an oponent, and at first we were shocked at their actions. I determined quickly that they had to be stopped at any cost, and this led to our promise to defend our two major allies in the region, and a massive influx of our troops into the region."'' :-William Lovie III. With the taking of Westbrige the region of Bolten became more interested in its own growth and in particular they really wanted to get the Lucernian army involved in pitch battles which they had the numbers to survive. In order to do this they begin threatening several allies of Lucerne in western Westros in the form of Koenisburg, and the town of Jeutenburg. While these threats rancheted up the Kingdom of Lucerne did exactly what the Boltens hoped they would do when they brought huge forces to bear on the defences of the Westros river crossing of Levin. The Lucernians also made it known that any action taken against their allies in Koenisburg, or Jeutenburg would be deemed a decleration of war against Lucerne itself. This promice to defend meant a lot to the two towns, and most believed that with that the conflict would be ended before any blood was spilled. This idea changed quickly when the Kingdom of Bolten sacked Jeutenburg in a massive siege that took place in the guise of a peace mission. Massacre at Green Creek Main Article : Battle of Green Creek : '' "The fool camped for an entire day on the words of a man he hated. He deserved what came on him that night."'' : -Jordin Bolten What Ramsey did not anticipate was the fact that the moment that Jon Snow, Tyrion Lannister, Britt Lancave and Hedrik Clegane returned to Koenisburg they sent a raven to Jamie Lannister telling him to move against the Boltens. Ramsey had not realized that Jordin Bolten had joined his army but discovered his presence and begin to plot to kill Jordin. Before he could do this Ramsey was fed falce information by Jordin Bolten about a scouting party from Grandlen nearbye which caused Ramsey to camp for an entire day and gave Jamie Lannister enough time to catch Ramsey's force on the bed of the River Creek. Jamie Lannister and his three thousand cavalry would smash into the camp of Ramsey Bolten and in less then twenty minutes nearly the entire force was massacred. It was as everything was falling apart that Ramsey Bolten would switch clothes with his servent Reek of whom he would smash the face of beyond any recegnition so that he could not be found to be not him. When Jamie entered the tent of Ramsey attempting to kill Ramsey or take him prisoner he found nothing but the supposed Reek standing over the destroyed body of "Ramsey Bolten". In that moment Jamie went to kill Reek but was stopped by Jordin Bolten who said to let Reek go as he was nothing but a slave they had captured from the Greyjoy's years past. Trusting Jordin Jamie would let "Reek" go and thus Ramsey Bolten escape the battle and made his way back to the Dreadfort. Family Members Relationships Category:Goth Category:Human Category:House Bend Category:People Category:People of Bolten